1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools and floss for flossing teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes the Spandondis U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,853 issued Feb. 24, 1976. It discloses a scrubbing element with triangular end portions and a flosser head with bifurcated arms with recessed indentations. One may bias the spaced arms together to insert scrubbing element. The scrubbing element is provided with a raised pattern or texture.
The Mason U.S. Pat. No. 1,488,214 issued Mar. 25, 1924, discloses a combination toothbrush and dental floss holder with dental floss bridging between the arms of a U-shaped member. It also shows intersecting slots within which dental floss is frictionally held.
The Klinger U.S. Pat. No. 1,792,429 issued Feb. 10, 1931, discloses a dental floss holder with dental floss stretching between a pair of angularly disposed furcations. It includes a projection about which a free end of the floss may be wound.
The Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,114, issued June 4, 1974, discloses an apparatus for storing dental floss and for holding dental floss during use with a yoke for holding dental floss. It includes a cylindrical cassette from which dental floss is dispensed.
The Stiles U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,017 issued Apr. 16, 1968, teaches a dental floss applicator with dental floss being applied across two fork-like prongs. It includes a cylindrical handle member having an axial off-center bore therein for receiving a spool of dental floss.
The Clark U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,182, issued Nov. 26, 1974, is entitled Dental Floss or Tape Holder for Use on a Toothbrush and discloses a body with a pair of spaced arms made to support a strand of dental floss or tape. It includes binding knobs for anchoring the ends of a strand of dental floss.
The Koski U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,034, issued Apr. 14, 1987, teaches a dental floss dispenser.